Prior art devices configured to detect bar codes on a medium and perform remote-control of motions of an operated apparatus based on the detected codes in a cordless mode (which device is hereinafter called "bar-code remote-control device) are disclosed in, for example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,826,900, 4,179,064, 4,240,064, 4,418,277, etc.
A bar-code detection device, in general, is supplied with a reference signal for detecting and outputting behaviors and a power supply from an operated apparatus having a host computer. In contrast, a "bar-code remote-control device" to which the invention is related involves a lot of problems to be solved particularly regarding signal processing of a signal to the power source because cordless data transmission is required. Prior art examples of such "bar-code remote-control device" are explained, referring to FIGS. 12 through 20.
A bar-code remote-control device configured to detect bar codes, make a remote-control data signal by decoding and encoding the detected data and transmit the remote-control data signal to a VTR or other host apparatus requiring a remote control in a cordless fashion has come to be used widely.
FIG. 13 is a block diagram showing a general arrangement of a bar-code remote-control device of this type in which power of a power source 23 is supplied to a controller section 20, bar-code detection processing section 21 and remote control data transmission processing section 22. The controller section 20 is connected to the bar-code detection processing section 21, remote-control data transmission processing section 22 and power source 23. An output terminal of the bar-code detection processing section 21 is connected to an input terminal of the remote-control data transmission processing section 22.
The controller section 20 has a first key SW1 for inputting a detection instructing signal and a second key SW2 for inputting a transmission instructing signal so that upon an operation against the first key SW1 and the second key SW2, behaviors of the bar-code detection processing section 21 and remote-control data transmission processing section 22 are controlled, and an automatic power-off control against the power source 23 is performed.
More specifically, upon an operation against the first key SW1 of the controller section 20, the bar-code detection processing section 21 detects and decodes a bar code 25 and makes a data signal. Upon an operation against the second key SW2 of the controller section 20, the remote-control data transmission processing section 22 is activated to take in the data signal from the bar-code detection processing section 21, make a remote-control data signal by encoding the data signal, and transmit it, for example, in the form of an optical signal to the host apparatus (not shown) via the air.
FIG. 12 is a block diagram for explaining a major arrangement of a prior art bar-code remote-control device of this type in which the controller section 20 includes a detection start input circuit 1, switching element 12, transmission start input circuit 5 and a switching element 16. The first key SW1 and the second key SW2 are connected to the detection start input circuit 1 and the transmission start input circuit 5, respectively. An output terminal of the detection start input circuit 1 is connected to an input terminal of the switching element 12 whereas an output terminal of the transmission start input circuit 5 is connected to an input terminal of the switching element 16, and a control terminal t21 of the switching element 12 and a control terminal t12 of the switching element 16 are connected to each other.
A signal line z from a processing signal terminal t8 of a transmission processing circuit 18 which will be described later is connected to a control terminal t01 of the detection start input circuit 1, control terminal t02 of the transmission start input circuit 5, control terminal t11 of the switching element 12 and control terminal t22 of the switching element 16.
The bar-code detection processing section 21 includes a detection start judging circuit 13 and a detection processing circuit 14. An output terminal of the switching element 12 is connected to an input terminal of the detection start judging circuit 13, and an active terminal t41 of the detection start judging circuit 13 is connected to a control terminal t6 of the detection processing circuit 14. A non-active terminal t31 of the detection start judging circuit 13 is connected to the control terminal t21 of the switching element 12 via a signal line j. A processed signal terminal t5 of the detection processing circuit 14 is connected to the control terminal t21 of the switching element 12 via the signal line j.
The remote-control data transmission processing section 22 includes a transmission start judging circuit 17 and a transmission processing circuit 18. An active terminal t42 of the transmission start judging circuit 17 is connected to a control terminal t10 of the transmission processing circuit 18, and an input terminal of the transmission processing circuit 18 is connected to an output terminal of the detection processing circuit 14 via a signal line d. A processed signal terminal t8 of the transmission processing circuit 18 is connected to respective portions of the controller section 20 via a signal line z as described above. A remote-control data signal from an output of the transmission processing circuit 18 is entered in a host apparatus (not shown).
The above-described prior art bar-code remote-control device operates as described below.
When transmission of a remote-control data signal to a host apparatus is completed, after bar-code detection and subsequent encoding of an obtained data signal into the remote-control data signal in the bar-code remote-control device, a reset signal is entered in the controller section 20 from the processed signal terminal t8 of the transmission processing circuit 18 via the signal line z.
The detection start input circuit 1 and the transmission start input circuit 5 become operative in response to the reset signal, and are ready for memorizing input conditions of the first key SW1 and the second key SW2, respectively.
The reset signal also causes the switching element 12 to connect the signal lines a and b one another, and causes the switching element 16 to disconnect the signal lines e and f.
In this configuration, when a detection instructing signal is entered in the controller section 20 through an operation of the first key SW1, the detection start input circuit 1 memorizes that the first key SW1 has been operated at step S1 in the flow chart of FIG. 14, and a detection instructing signal is entered in the detection start judging circuit 13 via the signal line a, switching element 12 and signal line b.
Going ahead to step S2, it is judged whether the first key SW1 (detection start key) has been pushed or not, and when it is judged that a proper detection instructing signal has been entered in the detection start judging circuit 13, a drive signal is entered in the control terminal t6 of the detection processing circuit 14 from the active terminal t41.
Responsively to the drive signal, the bar-code detection processing section 21 starts bar-code detection, and going ahead to step S3 in the flow chart of FIG. 14, a sensor (not shown in FIG. 12) detects a bar code. A resulting detection signal is entered in the detection processing circuit 14 and decoded into a data signal. The data signal is subsequently stored in the detection processing circuit 14.
When bar-code detection processing of the bar-code detecting processing sec ion 21 is completed in this fashion, a reset signal is entered in the control terminal t21 of the switching element 12 and the control terminal t12 of the switching element 16 via the signal line j from the processed signal terminal t5 of the detection processing circuit 14, and the switching element 12 disconnects the signal lines a and b whereas the switching element 16 connects the signal lines e and f. This condition is established by a reset signal entering from the non-active terminal t31 via the signal line j also when the detection start judging circuit 13 judges that the detection instructing signal is non-active.
Going ahead to step S4 in the flow chart of FIG. 14, it is judged whether the second key SW2 (transmission start key) has been pushed or not, namely, whether a transmission instructing signal has been entered or not in the transmission start judging circuit 17 via the signal line e, switching element 16 and signal line f in response to an operation against the second key SW2.
When it is acknowledged that a transmission instructing signal has been entered in the transmission start judging circuit 17 in step S4, the process goes ahead to step S5 where a drive signal is entered in the control terminal t10 of the transmission processing circuit 18 from the active terminal t42 of the transmission start judging circuit 17.
In receipt of the drive signal, the transmission processing circuit 18 becomes operative, and taking therein the aforementioned data signal stored in the detection processing circuit 14, produces a remote-control data signal by encoding the data signal using a carrier signal. The remote-control data signal is transmitted from the output terminal of the transmission processing circuit 18 to the host apparatus (not shown).
When transmission of the remote-control data signal from the remote-control data transmission processing section 22 to the host apparatus is completed, a reset signal is entered in the control terminal t01 of the detection start input circuit 1, control terminal t02 of the transmission start input circuit 5, control terminal t11 of the switching element 12 and control terminal t12 of the switching element 16 from the processed signal terminal t8 of the transmission processing circuit 18 via the signal line z, and the controller section 20 becomes a reset condition as described above. This condition is established by a reset signal entering from the non-active terminal t32 via the signal line z also when it is judged that the transmission instructing signal is non-active.
As described above, according to the prior art bar-code remote-control device, in response to operations against the first key SW1 and the second key SW2 of the controller section 20, the bar code 25 is detected in the bar-code detection processing section 21, and a data signal indicative of the detected bar code is changed into a remote-control data signal in the remote-control data transmission processing section 22 and transmitted to a host apparatus.
Similarly to the purpose explained regarding FIGS. 12 through 14, in order to prevent useless consumption of a power source battery, there is a bar-code remote-control device including an automatic power-off circuit among others configured to obtain a data signal by decoding a bar code, subsequently produce a remote-control data signal based on the data signal and transmit the remote control data signal to a host apparatus such as TV set or VTR.
FIG. 15 is a block diagram showing an arrangement of bar-code remote-control device of this prior art type in which to a detection processing section 101 for detecting and processing a bar code is connected a transmission processing section 102 which produces a remote-control data signal based on a data signal obtained in the detection processing section 101 and subsequently transmits the remote control data signal in the form of, for example, an optical signal to the host apparatus via the air. A power from a battery 21 is supplied to the detection processing section 101 and transmission processing section 102 via an automatic power-off circuit 10 which is supplied with a detection signal u of a power source detector 16 for detecting the on-condition of a power switch 20, operation signal a of the detection start key SW1 of the detection processing section 101 and operation signal e of the transmission start key SW2 of the transmission processing section 102.
In the aforementioned detection processing section 101, an output terminal of the detection start key SW1 is connected to an input terminal of a detection start key input circuit 1 whose output terminal is connected to an input terminal of a detection start judging circuit 3 via a switching element 2. An output terminal of the detection start judging circuit 3 is connected to a control terminal of a detection processing circuit 4.
In the aforementioned transmission processing section 102, an output terminal of a transmission start key SW2 is connected to an input terminal of a transmission start key input circuit 5 whose output terminal is connected to an input terminal of a transmission start judging circuit 7 via a switching element 6. An output terminal of the transmission start judging circuit 7 is connected to a control terminal of a transmission processing circuit 8.
A processing completion signal z of the detection processing circuit 4 controls the detection start key input circuit 1, switching element 2, transmission start key input circuit 5 and switching element 6. The switching elements 2 and 6 are also controlled by a processing completion signal i of the transmission processing circuit 8.
The automatic power-off circuit 103 includes an OR circuit 11 whose output terminal is connected to a control terminal of a counter circuit 12 for counting clocks CLK. An output terminal of the counter circuit 12 and an output terminal of a constant memory 13 are connected to respective input terminals of a comparator 14 whose output terminal is connected to a switching element 15.
The switching element 15 is supplied with a power from the battery 21 via the power switch 20. Upon an on-action of the power switch 20, the switching element 15 transmits the power from the battery 21 to the detection processing section 101 and transmission-processing section 102.
There is further provided the power source detector 16 for detecting the on-condition of the power switch 20. The OR circuit 11 is supplied with a detection signal u of the power source detector 16, operation signal a of the detection start key SW1 obtained at the output terminal of the detection start key input circuit 1 and operation signal e of the transmission start key SW2 obtained at the output terminal of the transmission start key input circuit 5.
When the logic value of the signal at the output terminal of the OR circuit 11 becomes "1", the counter circuit 12 is reset to count clocks CLK, and when the count value reaches a predetermined count value q stored in the constant memory 13, the comparator 14 produces an interruption signal r which activates the switching element 15 to interrupt power supply from the battery 21 to the detection processing section 101 and transmission processing section 102 and simultaneously turn off the power switch 20.
In the above-arranged prior art bar-code remote-control device, when the power switch 20 is turned on, a voltage of the battery 21 is supplied to the detection processing section 101 and transmission processing section 102 via the switching element 15.
Concurrently, the power source detector 16 detects the on-condition of the power switch 20, and the detection signal u is entered in the OR circuit 11. Therefore, the counter circuit 12 is reset to start counting clocks CLK.
An actual count value p of the counter circuit 12 reaches the count value q stored in the constant memory 13, an interruption signal is produced from the comparator 14. Therefore, the switching element 15 is switched so as to interrupt power supply from the battery 21 to the detection processing section 101 and transmission processing section 102.
During a normal operation, after the power switch 20 is turned on, the detection start key SW1 and the transmission start key SW2 are operated to perform detection processing of a bar code and transmission processing of a remote-control data signal.
In this case, if the transmission start key SW2 is operated later, power is supplied from the battery 21 to the detection processing section 101 and the transmission processing section 102 for a total time summing a time from the beginning of the counting of the counter circuit 12 subsequent to application of the operation signal e to the OR circuit 11 until arrival of the constant memory 13 at the stored count value q (for example, 25 seconds) and a time from the on-action of the power switch 20 until the operation against the transmission start key SW2.
In the bar-code remote-control device, by entering the operation signal a in the detection start judging circuit 3 from the detection start key input circuit 1 via the switching element 2 held in its on-condition in receipt of the processing completion signal i and entering the drive signal c in the detection processing circuit 4, bar code detection is performed, and the data signal d is obtained which data signal d is stored in the detection processing circuit 4.
When detection processing of the bar code by the detection processing section 101 is completed, the switching element 6 is turned on by the processing completion signal z produced from the detection processing circuit 4, the operation signal e is entered in the transmission start judging circuit 7 from the transmission start key input circuit 5, and the drive signal g is entered in the transmission processing circuit 8. Thereby the transmission processing section 102 starts its transmitting motion.
That is, the data signal d is taken in the transmission processing circuit 8 which responsively produces a remote-control data signal h based on the data signal d, and the remote control data signal h is transmitted to a host apparatus.
FIG. 16 is a block diagram of a prior art arrangement of bar-code remote-control device of a similar type having the purpose explained above with reference to FIGS. 12 through 15. This bar-code remote-control device includes an automatic power-off circuit 103, a detection processing section 101 and a transmission processing section 102. To the automatic power-off circuit 103 are connected a battery 21, power switch 20 and power source detector 16 for detecting the on-motion of the power switch 20.
The automatic power-off circuit 103 includes an OR circuit 11, counter circuit 12, constant memory 13, comparator 14 and switching element 15. Their connection is such that when the power switch 20 is entered, the switching element 15 is turned on, and a first reset signal u is entered in the OR circuit 11 from the power source detector 16, and such that responsively to the on-action of the switching element 15, power is supplied from the battery 21 to the automatic power-off circuit 103, detection processing section 101 and transmission processing section 102 via a power line 35.
The detection processing section 101 includes a detection start key input circuit 1, switching element 2, detection start judging circuit 3, detection processing circuit 4 and OR circuit 9 which are connected so that upon an operation against the detection start key SW1, an operation signal a is entered in the detection start judging circuit 3 from the detection start key input circuit 1 via the switching element 2. When a drive signal c is entered in the detection processing circuit 4 from the detection start judging circuit 3, bar-code detection is performed in the detection processing circuit 4, and a data signal d obtained therefrom is stored in the detection processing circuit 4.
Further connection in the detection processing section 101 is such that when bar-code detection of the detection processing circuit 4 is completed, a second reset signal l is entered the OR circuit 11 and OR circuit 9 from the detection processing circuit 4.
The transmission processing section 102 includes a transmission start key input circuit 5, switching element 6, transmission start judging circuit 7, transmission processing circuit 8 and OR circuit 10 which are connected so that upon an operation against the detection start key SW2 an operation signal e from the transmission start key input circuit 5 is entered in the transmission start judging circuit 7 via the switching element 6. When a drive signal g is entered in the transmission processing circuit 8 from the transmission start judging circuit 7, the transmission processing circuit 8 detects a data signal d from the detection processing circuit 4 and produces a remote-control data signal h which is subsequently transmitted to a host apparatus.
Further connection in the transmission processing section 102 is such that when transmission of the remote-control data signal from the transmission processing circuit 8 is completed, a third reset signal k from the transmission processing circuit 8 is entered in the OR circuit 11 and the OR circuit 10.
In the above-arranged bar-code remote-control device, when an operator turns on the power switch 20, the switching element 15 of the automatic power-off circuit 103 is turned on, and power supply from the battery 21 to the detection processing section 101 and transmission processing section 102 is started.
When the counter circuit 12 starts its counting in response to entrance of the first reset signal u to the OR circuit 11 from the power source detector 16, and when an actual count value p reaches a predetermined count value q (for example, 25 seconds) established in the constant memory 13, an interruption signal r produced from the comparator 14 turns off the switching element 15, and power supply to the detection processing section 101 and transmission processing section 102 is interrupted.
However, when the operator turns on the detection start key SW1 during the operating process of the bar-code remote-control device, an operation signal a is entered in the detection start judging circuit 3 via the switching element 2.
When the detection start judging circuit 3 judges that the operation signal a is normal, the detection processing circuit 4 is activated by the drive signal c from the detection start judging circuit 3 to detect the bar code and obtain a data signal d which is subsequently stored in the detection processing circuit 4. When the detection processing circuit 4 completes the bar code detection, the second reset signal 1 is entered in the OR circuit 11 from the detection processing circuit 4. Therefore, the counter circuit 12 is reset to start its counting responsively from the moment until an actual count value p reaches the predetermined value q (for example, 25 seconds) again.
When the operator subsequently turns on the transmission start key SW2, an operation signal e is entered in the transmission start judging circuit 7 via the switching element 6.
When the transmission start judging circuit 7 judges that the operation signal e is normal, a driving signal q from the transmission start judging circuit 7 activates the transmission processing circuit 8 to take therein the data signal d from the detection processing circuit 4 and encode the data signal d into a remote-control data signal h which is transmitted to a host apparatus subsequently.
When the transmission processing circuit 8 completes transmission of the remote-control data h, a third reset signal k is entered in the OR circuit 11 from the transmission processing circuit 8. Therefore, the counter circuit 12 is reset to start its counting from the moment until an actual count value p reaches the predetermined count value q (for example, 25 seconds) again.
As described, in the bar-code remote-control device of FIG. 16, power supply from the battery 21 to the detection processing section 101 and transmission processing section 102 is interrupted a predetermined time (for example, 25 seconds) later than the last entered reset signal in the OR circuit 11 among the first reset signal u, second reset signal 1 and third reset signal k.
Therefore, since an operator can perform, for example, detection processing and transmission processing operations over many times, in a deliberate manner, without repeating operation against the power switch 21, he can operate the bar-code remote-control device efficiently and smoothly.
FIG. 17 is a circuit diagram showing a prior art arrangement of bar-code remote-control device of this type having the purpose explained above with reference to FIGS. 12 through 16. Reference numeral 101 refers to a detection processing section, 102 to a transmission processing section and 103 to an automatic power-off circuit. Further, reference numeral 3 refers to a detection start judging circuit, 4 to a detection processing circuit, 7 to a transmission start judging circuit, 8 to a transmission processing circuit, 11 to an OR circuit, 12 to a counter circuit, 13 to a constant memory, 14 to a comparator, 15 to a switching element, 16 to a power key judging circuit, and 21 to a power source.
This bar-code remote-control device includes the automatic power-off circuit 103, detection processing section 101 and transmission processing section 102, and the power source 21 is connected to the automatic power-off circuit 103 to supply a power to the detection processing section 101 and transmission processing section 102 through an operation against a power key (not shown).
The automatic power-off circuit 103 includes the counter circuit 12, constant memory 13, comparator 14, power key judging circuit 16, OR circuit 19 and switching element 15, and the OR circuit 11 is connected to the automatic power-off circuit 103. Upon an operation against the power key, the switching element 15 is turned on by an ON signal v from the power key judging circuit 16, and at the same time, the signal v is entered in the OR circuit 11 as a first reset signal v to clear the counter circuit 12 and make it start its counting. By a cutting operation of the power key, an OFF signal u is entered in the switching element 15 via the OR circuit 19 from the power key judging circuit 16 to turn off the switching element 15. Further, by an ON operation of the switching element 15, power is supplied from the power source 21 to the detection processing section 101 and transmission processing section 102 through a power line 35.
The detection processing section 101 includes a detection start key input circuit 1, switching element 2, detection start judging circuit 3, detection processing circuit 4 and OR circuit 9, and their connection is such that upon an operation against the detection start key SW1 an operation signal a is entered in the detection start judging circuit 3 from the detection start key input circuit 1 via the switching element 2. In response to application of a driving signal c to the detection processing circuit 4 from the detection start judging circuit 3, bar-code detection is performed in the detection processing circuit 4, and a data signal d is obtained. The data signal d is taken and memorized in the transmission processing circuit 8.
Further connection in the detection processing circuit 101 is such that when the bar-code detection processing by the detection processing circuit 4 is completed, a second reset signal 1 from the detection processing circuit 4 is entered through the OR circuit 11 and OR circuit 9 as a signal z to the detection start key input circuit 1 and switching elements 2 and 6.
The transmission processing section 102 includes a transmission start key input circuit 5, switching element 6, transmission start judging circuit 7, transmission processing circuit 8 and OR circuit 10, and their connection is such that upon an operation against the detection start key SW2 an operation signal e is entered in the transmission start judging circuit 7 from the transmission start key input circuit 5 via the switching element 6. Upon application of a driving signal g from the transmission start judging circuit 7 to the transmission processing circuit 8, the transmission processing circuit 8 produces a remote-control data signal h from the data signal d, and the remote-control data signal h is transmitted to a host apparatus.
Further connection in the transmission processing section 102 is such that when transmission of the remote-control data signal h by the transmission processing circuit 8 is completed, a third reset signal k from the transmission processing circuit 8 is entered through the OR circuit 11 and OR circuit 10 as a signal i in the switching elements 2 and 6.
In the above-arranged bar-code remote-control device, when an operator enters the power key (not shown), the switching element 15 of the automatic power-off circuit 103 is turned on by the first reset signal v of the power key judging circuit 16, and power supply from the power source 21 to the detection processing section 101 and transmission processing section 102 is commenced.
The first reset signal v is entered in the OR circuit 11 from the power key judging circuit 16, and the counter circuit 12 is cleared and starts its counting. When the count value p reaches a predetermined count value q (for example, 25 seconds) stored in the constant memory 13, an interruption signal r is entered in the switching element 15 from the comparator 14 via the OR circuit 19 and turns off the switching element 15, so that power supply to the detection processing section 101 and transmission processing section 102 is interrupted.
When the operator turns on the detection start key SW1 during the operation of the bar-code remote-control device, an operation signal a is entered in the detection start judging circuit 3 via the switching element 2.
When the detection start judging circuit 3 judges that the operation signal a from the detection start key input circuit 1 is normal, the detection processing circuit 4 is activated by a driving signal c from the detection start judging circuit 3 to detect the bar code and obtain a data signal d which is subsequently memorized in the transmission processing circuit 8. When the detection processing circuit 4 completes its bar-code detection, the second reset signal 1 is entered in the OR circuit 11 from the detection processing circuit 4, and the counter circuit 12 is reset responsively to start its counting from this moment until a new count value p reaches the predetermined count value q (for example, 25 seconds).
When the operator turns on the transmission start key SW2, an operation signal e is entered in the transmission start judging circuit 7 via the switching element 6 as described above.
When the transmission start judging circuit 7 judges that the operation signal e is normal, the transmission processing circuit 8 is activated by a driving signal g from the transmission start judging circuit 7, and produces a remote-control signal h by encoding the data signal d. The remote-control signal h is transmitted to a host apparatus.
When the transmission processing circuit 8 completes transmission of the remote-control signal h, a third reset signal k is entered in the OR circuit 11 from the transmission processing circuit 8. Therefore, the counter circuit 12 is reset, and starts a new counting from this moment until the new count value p reaches the predetermined count value q (for example, 25 seconds).
As described, in the bar-code remote-control device of FIG. 17, power supply from the power source 21 to the detection processing section 101 and transmission processing section 102 is interrupted a predetermined time (for example, 25 seconds) later than the last entered reset signal in the OR circuit 11 among the first reset signal v, second reset signal 1 and third reset signal k.
Therefore, since an operator can perform, for example, detection processing and transmission processing operations over many times, in a deliberate manner, without repeating operations against the power switch 21, he can operate the bar-code remote-control device efficiently and smoothly.
FIG. 18 is a block diagram showing a prior art arrangement of bar-code remote-control device of a similar type having the purpose explained above with reference to FIGS. 12 through 17. The bar-code remote-control device consists of an automatic power-off circuit 103, detection processing section 101 and transmission processing section 102, and a power source 21 is connected to the automatic power-off circuit 103 to supply power to the detection processing section 101 and transmission processing section 102 upon an operation against a power key (not shown).
The automatic power-off circuit 103 consists of the counter circuit 12, constant memory 13, comparator 14, power key judging circuit 16, OR circuit 19 and switching element 15, and the OR circuit 11 is connected to the automatic power-off circuit 103. Upon an operation against the power key, the switching element 15 is turned on, and a first reset signal v concurrently enters in the OR circuit 11. By a cutting operation of the power key, an OFF signal u is entered in the switching element 15 via an OR circuit 19 from the power key judging circuit 16 to turn off the switching element 15. Further, by an ON operation of the switching element 15, power is supplied from the power source 21 to the detection processing section 101 and transmission processing section 102 through a power line 35.
The detection processing section 101 includes a detection start key input circuit 1, switching element 2, detection start judging circuit 3, detection processing circuit 4 and OR circuit 9, and their connection is such that upon an operation against the detection start key SW1 an operation signal a is entered in the detection start judging circuit 3 from the detection start key input circuit 1 via the switching element 2. In response to application of a driving signal c to the detection processing circuit 4 from the detection start judging circuit 3, bar-code detection is performed in the detection processing circuit 4, and a data signal d is obtained. The data signal d is taken and memorized in the transmission processing circuit 8.
Further connection in the detection processing section 101 is such that when the bar-code detection processing by the detection processing circuit 4 is completed, a second reset signal m from the detection processing circuit 4, in the form of an output z of the OR circuits 11 and 9, is entered in the transmission start key input circuit 5 and switching elements 2 and 6.
The transmission processing section 102 includes a transmission start key input circuit 5, switching element 6, transmission start judging circuit 7, transmission processing circuit 8 and OR circuit 10, and their connection is such that upon an operation against the detection start key SW2 an operation signal e is entered in the transmission start judging circuit 7 from the transmission start key input circuit 5 via the switching element 6. Upon application of a driving signal g from the transmission start judging circuit 7 to the transmission processing circuit 8, the transmission processing circuit 8 produces a remote- control data signal h from the data signal d, and the remote-control data signal h is transmitted to a host apparatus.
Further connection in the transmission processing section 102 is such that when transmission of the remote-control data signal h by the transmission processing circuit 8 is completed, a third reset signal k from the transmission processing circuit 8 is supplied to the OR circuits 10 and 11, and at the same time, an output i is entered in the switching elements 2 and 6 from the OR circuit 10.
In the above-arranged bar-code remote-control device, when an operator enters the power key (not shown), a first reset signal v is produced from the power key judging circuit 16, and the switching element 15 of the automatic power-off circuit 103 is turned on by the signal v. As a result, power supply from the power source 21 to the detection processing section 101 and transmission processing section 102 is commenced.
The first reset signal v is concurrently entered in the OR circuit 11 from the power key judging circuit 16, and the counter circuit 12 is cleared and starts its counting. When the count value p reaches a predetermined count value q (for example, 25 seconds) stored in the constant memory 13, an interruption signal r is entered in the switching element 15 from the comparator 14 via the OR circuit 19 and turns off the switching element 15, so that power supply to the detection processing section 101 and transmission processing section 102 is interrupted.
When the operator turns on the detection start key SW1 during the operation of the bar-code remote-control device, an operation signal a is entered in the detection start judging circuit 3 via the switching element 2. When the detection start judging circuit 3 judges that the operation signal a is normal, the detection processing circuit 4 is activated by a driving signal c from the detection start judging circuit 3 to detect a bar code and obtain a data signal d which is subsequently memorized in the transmission processing circuit 8. When the detection processing circuit 4 completes its bar-code detection, the second reset signal m is entered from the detection processing circuit 4, and the counter circuit 12 is reset responsively to start its counting from this moment until a new count value p reaches the predetermined count value q (for example, 25 seconds).
When the operator subsequently turns on the transmission start key SW2, an operation signal e is entered in the transmission start judging circuit 7 via the switching element 6.
When the transmission start judging circuit 7 judges that the operation signal e is normal, the transmission processing circuit 8 is activated by a driving signal g from the transmission start judging circuit 7, and produces a remote-control data signal h by encoding the data signal d. The remote-control data signal h is transmitted to a host apparatus.
When the transmission processing circuit 8 completes transmission of the remote-control data signal h, a third reset signal k is entered in the OR circuit 11 from the transmission processing circuit 8. Therefore, the counter circuit 12 is reset, and starts a new counting from this moment until the new count value p reaches the predetermined count value q (for example, 25 seconds).
As described, in the bar-code remote-control device of FIG. 18, power supply from the power source 21 to the detection processing section 101 and transmission processing section 102 is interrupted a predetermined time (for example, 25 seconds) later than the last entered reset signal in the OR circuit 11 among the first reset signal v, second reset signal m and third reset signal k.
Therefore, since an operator can perform, for example, detection processing and transmission processing operations over many times, in a deliberate manner, without repeating operations against the power switch, he can operate the bar-code remote-control device efficiently and smoothly.
FIG. 19 is a block diagram showing a prior art arrangement of bar-code remote-control device of a similar type having the purpose explained above with reference to FIGS. 12 through 18. The bar-code remote-control device consists of an automatic power-off circuit 103, detection processing section 101 and transmission processing section 102, and a power source 21 is connected to the automatic power-off circuit 103 to supply power to the detection processing section 101 and transmission processing section 102 upon an operation against a power key (not shown).
The automatic power-off circuit 103 includes a counter circuit 12, constant memory 13, comparator 14, detector 16 and switching element 15, and an OR circuit 11 is connected to the automatic power-off circuit 103. Upon an on-action of the power key, a first reset signal v is outputted from the detector 16, and the first reset signal v turns on the switching element 15 and concurrently enters in the OR circuit 11. Further, by an on-action of the switching element 15, power is supplied from the power source 21 to the detection processing section 101 and transmission processing section 102 via a power line 35.
The detection processing section 101 includes a detection start key input circuit 1, switching element 2, detection start judging circuit 3, detection processing circuit 4 and OR circuit 9, and their connection is such that upon an operation against the detection start key SW1 an operation signal a is entered in the detection start judging circuit 3 from the detection start key input circuit 1 via the switching element 2. In response to application of a driving signal c to the detection processing circuit 4 from the detection start judging circuit 3, bar-code detection is performed in the detection processing circuit 4, and a data signal d is obtained. The data signal d is taken and memorized in the transmission processing circuit 8.
Further connection in the detection processing section 101 is such that when the bar-code detection processing by the detection processing circuit 4 is completed, a second reset signal 1 from the detection processing circuit 4 is applied directly to the OR circuit 11 and indirectly in the form of an output Z of the OR circuit 9 to the detection start key input circuit 1, transmission start key input circuit 5 and switching elements 2 and 6.
The transmission processing section 102 includes a transmission start key input circuit 5, switching element 6, transmission start judging circuit 7, transmission processing circuit 8 and OR circuit 10, and their connection is such that upon an operation against the detection start key SW2 an operation signal e is entered in the transmission start judging circuit 7 from the transmission start key input circuit 5 via the switching element 6. Upon application of a driving signal g from the transmission start judging circuit 7 to the transmission processing circuit 8, the transmission processing circuit 8 produces a remote-control data signal h from the data signal d, and the remote-control data signal h is transmitted to a host apparatus.
Further connection in the transmission processing section 102 is such that when transmission of the remote-control data signal h by the transmission processing circuit 8 is completed, a third reset signal k from the transmission processing circuit 8 is entered in the switching elements 2 and 6 in the form of an output i of the OR circuit 10 via the OR circuit 11, transmission start key input circuit 5 and OR circuit 10.
In the above-arranged bar-code remote-control device, when an operator enters the power key (not shown), the switching element 15 of the automatic poweroff circuit 103 is turned on, and power supply from the power source 21 to the detection processing section 101 and transmission processing section 102 is commenced.
Subsequently, a first reset signal v from the detector 16 is entered in the OR circuit 11, and the counter circuit 12 starts its counting. When the count value p reaches a predetermined count value q (for example, 25 seconds) stored in the constant memory 13, an interruption signal r is outputted from the comparator 14, and the switching element 15 is turned off, so that power supply to the detection processing section 101 and transmission processing section 102 is interrupted.
When the operator turns on the detection start key SW1 during the operation of the bar-code remote-control device, an operation signal a is entered in the detection start judging circuit 3 via the switching element 2. When the detection start judging circuit 3 judges that the operation signal a from the detection stare key input circuit 1 is normal, the detection processing circuit 4 is activated by a driving signal c for the detection start judging circuit 3 to detect the bar code and obtain a data signal d which is subsequently memorized in the transmission processing circuit 8. When the detection processing circuit 4 completes its bar-code detection, the second reset signal 1 is entered in the OR circuit 11 from the detection processing circuit 4, and the counter circuit 12 is reset responsively to start its counting from this moment until a new count value p reaches the predetermined count value q (for example, 25 seconds).
When the operator subsequently turns on the transmission start key SW2, an operation signal e is entered in the transmission start judging circuit 7 via the switching element 6.
When the transmission start judging circuit 7 judges that the operation signal e is normal, the transmission processing circuit 8 is activated by a driving signal q from the transmission start judging circuit 7, and produces a remote-control data signal h by encoding the data signal d. The remote-control data signal h is transmitted to a host apparatus.
When the transmission processing circuit 8 completes transmission of the remote-control data signal h, a third reset signal k is entered in the OR circuit 11 from the transmission processing circuit 8. Therefore, the counter circuit 12 is reset, and starts a new counting from this moment until the new count value p reaches the predetermined count value q ( for example, 25 seconds).
As described, in the bar-code remote-control device of FIG. 19, power supply from the power source 21 to the detection processing section 101 and transmission processing section 102 is interrupted a predetermined time (for example, 25 seconds) later than the last entered reset signal in the OR circuit 11 among the first reset signal v, second reset signal 1 and third reset signal k.
Therefore, useless power consumption of the power source 21 is prevented. Additionally, since an operator can perform, for example, detection processing and transmission processing operations over many times within a predetermined time, in a deliberate manner, without repeating operations against the power switch 21, he can operate the bar-code remote-control device efficiently and smoothly.
FIG. 20 is a block diagram showing a prior art arrangement of bar-code remote-control device of a similar type having the purpose explained above with reference to FIGS. 12 through 19. The bar-code remote-control device consists of an automatic power-off circuit 103, detection processing section 101 and transmission processing section 102, and a power source 21 is connected to the automatic power-off circuit 103 to supply power to the detection processing section 101 and transmission processing section 102 upon an operation against a power key (not shown).
The automatic power-off circuit 103 includes a counter circuit 12, constant memory 13, comparator 14, power key judging circuit 16, OR circuit 19 and switching element 15, and an OR circuit 11 is connected to the automatic power-off circuit 103. Upon an on-action of the power key, a first reset signal v is outputted from the power key judging circuit 16, and the signal v turns on the switching element 15. At the same time, the first reset signal v is entered in the OR circuit 11 and clears the counter circuit 12 to make it start a new counting. Further, by a cutting operation of the power key, an OFF signal u is entered in the switching element 15 from the power key judging circuit 16 via the OR circuit 19, and the switching element 15 is turned off by the OFF signal u. Additionally, in response to the ON action of the switching element 15, power is supplied from the power source 21 to the detection processing section 101 and transmission processing section 102 via a power line 35.
The detection processing section 101 includes a detection start key input circuit 1, switching element 2, detection start judging circuit 3, detection processing circuit 4 and OR circuit 9, and their connection is such that upon an operation against the detection start key SW1 an operation signal a is entered in the detection start judging circuit 3 from the detection start key input circuit 1 via the switching element 2. In response to application of a driving signal c to the detection processing circuit 4 from the detection start judging circuit 3, bar-code detection is performed in the detection processing circuit 4, and a data signal d is obtained. The data signal d is taken and memorized in the transmission processing circuit 8.
Further connection in the detection processing section 101 is such that when the bar-code detection processing by the detection processing circuit 4 is completed, a second reset signal m from the detection processing circuit 4 is applied directly to the OR circuit 11 and indirectly in the form of an output z of the OR circuit 9 to the detection start key input circuit 1, transmission start key input circuit 5 and switching elements 2 and 6.
The transmission processing section 102 includes a transmission start key input circuit 5, switching element 6, transmission start judging circuit 7, transmission processing circuit 8 and OR circuit 10, and their connection is such that upon an operation against the detection start key SW2 an operation signal e is entered in the transmission start judging circuit 7 from the transmission start key input circuit 5 via the switching element 6. Upon application of a driving signal g from the transmission start judging circuit 7 to the transmission processing circuit 8, the transmission processing circuit 8 produces a remote-control data signal h from the data signal d, and the remote-control data signal h is transmitted to a host apparatus.
Further connection in the transmission processing section 102 is such that when transmission of the remote-control data signal h by the transmission processing circuit 8 is completed, a third reset signal k from the transmission processing circuit 8 is entered in the OR circuits 10 and 11, and at the same time, an output j is entered in the switching elements 2 and 6 from the OR circuit 10.
In the above-arranged bar-code remote-control device, when an operator enters the power key (not shown), the switching element 15 of the automatic power-off circuit 103 is turned on, and power supply from the power source 21 to the detection processing section 101 and transmission processing section 102 is commenced.
Subsequently, the first reset signal v from the power key judging circuit 16 is entered in the OR circuit 11, and the counter circuit 12 starts its counting. When the count value p reaches a predetermined count value q (for example, 25 seconds) stored in the constant memory 13, an interruption signal r is entered in the switching element 15 from the comparator 14 via the OR circuit 19, and the switching element 15 is turned off, so that power supply to the detection processing section 101 and transmission processing section 102 is interrupted.
When the operator turns on the detection start key SW1 during the operation of the bar-code remote-control device, an operation signal a is entered in the detection start judging circuit 3 via the switching element 2. When the detection start judging circuit 3 judges that the operation signal a is normal, the detection processing circuit 4 is activated by a driving signal c from the detection start judging circuit 3 to detect the bar code and obtain a data signal d which is subsequently memorized in the transmission processing circuit 8. When the detection processing circuit 4 completes its bar-code detection, the second reset signal m is entered in the OR circuit 12 from the detection processing circuit 4, and the counter circuit 12 is reset responsively to start its counting from this moment until a new count value p reaches the predetermined count value q (for example, 25 seconds).
When the operator subsequently turns on the transmission start key SW2, an operation signal e is entered in the transmission start judging circuit 7 via the switching element 6.
When the transmission start judging circuit 7 judges that the operation signal e is normal, the transmission processing circuit 8 is activated by a driving signal g from the transmission start judging circuit 7, and produces a remote-control data signal h by encoding the data signal d. The remote-control data signal h is transmitted to a host apparatus.
When the transmission processing circuit 8 completes transmission of the remote-control data signal h, a third reset signal k is entered in the OR circuit 11 from the transmission processing circuit 8. Therefore, the counter circuit 12 is reset, and starts a new counting from this moment until the new count value p reaches the predetermined count value q ( for example, 25 seconds).
As described, in the bar-code remote-control device of FIG. 20, power supply from the power source 21 to the detection processing section 101 and transmission processing section 102 is interrupted a predetermined time (for example, 25 seconds) later than the last entered reset signal in the OR circuit 11 among the first reset signal v, second reset signal m and third reset signal k.
Therefore, since an operator can perform, for example, detection processing and transmission processing operations over many times, in a deliberate manner, without repeating operations against the power switch 21, he can operate the bar-code remote-control device efficiently and smoothly.
In the above-described arrangements of bar-code remote-control devices, however, their cordless remote-control hand-held nature invites the following various problems caused by the use of a power source having a limited power.
More specifically, in the prior art bar-code remote-control device of FIGS. 12 through 14, the number of parts is reduced as far as possible, and respective parts are small-scaled as far as possible to meet a demand of scale reduction.
Therefore, in most cases, small-scaled keys are used as the first key SW1 and second key SW2, and they are disposed near one another to reduce their mounting space. In some such cases, the bar-code remote-control device is not provided with indication lamps indicative of these keys because of an insufficient mounting space therefor.
As described above, in the prior art bar-code remote-control device, the first and second keys SW1 and SW2 are operated, these operations are stored in the DSIC 1 and TSIC 5, respectively, this condition is judged first about the first key SW1 for entering a detection instructing signal and subsequently about the second key SW1 for entering a transmission instructing signal, and bar-code detection and transmission of a remote-control data signal based on a detected bar code are performed.
In the prior art bar-code remote-control device in which the small-scaled first and second keys SW1 and SW2 are located close to each other, there is a possibility that an operator, although intending to operate the first key SW1 first and the second key SW2 subsequently, erroneously operates both keys simultaneously.
When the first key SW1 and the second key SW2 are operated simultaneously, the detection start judging circuit 13 first judges the presence or absence of a detection instructing signal, and detection processing by the detection processing circuit 14 is effected as described before. Therefore, a data signal to be memorized in the detection processing circuit 14 in response to the operation against the first key SW1 is cancelled before it is transmitted as a remote-control data signal by the transmission processing circuit 18.
It is therefore a first object of the invention to provide a bar-code remote-control device in which a data signal already obtained by detection processing responsive to a prior operation against the first key is never cancelled by an erroneous operation such as simultaneous operations against the first key and the second key, so that a remote-control data signal is produced based on the data signal and the remote-control data signal is reliably transmitted to a host apparatus.
In the prior art bar-code remote-control device shown in FIG. 15, power supply from the battery 21 to the detection processing section 101 and transmission processing section 102 is interrupted a predetermined time later than operations against the detection start key SW1 and the transmission start key SW2.
Therefore, if it takes a time to select a required bar code, voltage supply of the battery 21 is often interrupted during detection processing in the detection processing section 101 or during transmission processing in the transmission processing section 102.
When voltage supply of the battery 21 is interrupted during detection processing or transmission processing, an operator must repeat an operation for turning on the power switch 20 again. This complicates the operation, and drops the operative efficiency of the bar-code remote-control device.
It is therefore a second object of the invention to provide a bar-code remote-control device in which power supply is not interrupted for a predetermined time after detection processing and transmission processing responsive to operations against the detection start key and transmission start key, so that reliable detection processing and transmission processing are performed in an efficient and smooth manner.
In the prior art bar-code remote-control device of FIG. 16, a data signal d has already been outputted to the transmission processing circuit 8 upon generation of a remote control data signal h and transmission thereof to a host apparatus by the transmission processing circuit 8, and power is still supplied from the battery 21 to the detection processing circuit 101 which already completed its processing. This is a useless power consumption.
Further, when the detection start judging circuit 3 judges that the operation signal a is normal, a driving signal c is immediately entered in the detection processing circuit 4 which responsively detects the bar code. However, when the power switch 20 and the detection start key SW1 are operated simultaneously, detecting motion is started before the detection processing circuit 4 is warmed up sufficiently, and this often invites unreliable detecting motion or erroneous detection.
It is therefore a third object of the invention to provide a bar-code remote-control device in which useless power supply to useless portions is stopped to prevent consumption of the battery to prolong the exchange interval of the battery so that reliable transmission of a remote-control data signal to a host apparatus is ensured even by a battery which already passed its normal life, and bar-code detection based on an instable motion upon the rising time is prevented.
In the prior art bar-code remote-control device of FIG. 17, when the power key is cut off from its conduction state, an OFF signal u is entered in the OR circuit 19 from the power key judging circuit 16 to turn off the switching element 15 and interrupt power supply from the power source 21 to the detection processing section 101 and transmission processing section 102. However, since this type of bar-code remote-control device is held in a user's hand and moved slidably on a bar code, chattering often occurs at the contacts of the power key, and the power key sometimes falls in a temporary or complete cut-off state during bar-code detection. It is known that such a cut-off phenomenum of the power key often occurs when the contacts of the power key are worn out due to its secular variation.
When power supply from the power source 21 is interrupted by such a cut-off condition of the power key during bar-code detection, the preceding signal processing is invalidated. Therefore, a user must re-enter the power key and must start bar-code detection from the beginning.
It is therefore a fourth object of the invention to provide a bar-code remote-control device in which even if the power key is cut off during bar-code detection, the bar-code detection is continued by preventing interruption of power supply from the power source by a power interruption preventing means and in which upon completion of bar-code detection, a back-up power supply means supplies power to the transmission processing section to make it perform its transmission processing without fail.
In the prior art bar-code remote-control device of FIG. 18, when the power source is cut off from its conduction state, an interruption signal u is entered in the OR circuit 19 from the power key judging circuit 16 to turn off the switching element 15 and interrupt power supply from the power source 21 to the detection processing section 101 and transmission processing section 102. However, since this type of bar-code remote-control device is manually moved slidably on a bar code, chattering often occurs at the contacts of the power key, and the power key sometimes falls in a cut-off condition during bar-code detection. It is known that such a cut-off phenomenum of the power key often occurs when the contacts of the power key are worn out due to its secular variation.
When power supply from the power source 21 is interrupted by the cut-off condition of the power key during bar-code detection, the preceding signal processing is invalidated even if the interruption is temporary. Therefore, a user must re-enter the power key and must start bar-code detection from the beginning.
It is therefore a fifth object of the invention to provide a bar-code remote-control device in which even if the power key is cut off during bar-code detection, a preventing means prevents interruption of power supply from the power source so that reliable and stable bar-code detection is performed.
In the prior art bar-code remote-control device of FIG. 19, the transmission start key SW2 must be operated in order to activate the transmission processing circuit 8 to produce a remote-control data signal h and transmit the remote-control data signal h to a host apparatus.
Operations against the transmission start key SW2 are a troublesome work for a user when signals are transmitted sequentially while independent multiple bar codes are detected.
It is therefore a sixth object of the invention to provide a bar-code remote-control device in which when a data signal obtained in the detection processing section is normal, an automatic transmitting means transmits a remote-control data signal from the transmission processing section to a host apparatus.
In the prior art bar-code remote-control device of FIG. 20, when the power source is cut off from its conduction state, an interruption signal u is entered in the OR circuit 19 from the power key judging circuit 16 to turn off the switching element 15 and interrupt power supply from the power source 21 to the detection processing section 101 and transmission processing section 102. However, since this type of bar-code remote-control device is manually moved slidably on a bar code, chaterring often occurs at the contacts of the power key, and the power key sometimes falls in a cut-off condition during bar-code detection. It is known that such a cut-off phenomenum of the power key often occurs when the contacts of the power key are worn out due to its secular variation.
When power supply from the power source 21 is interrupted by the cut-off condition of the power key during bar-code detection, the power key must be reentered to resume bar-code detection. Additionally, when the power key is once cut off, the preceding detection processing is invalidated by the cut-off condition even when conduction of the power key is restored. Therefore, re-entering operation against the power key is required as in the aforementioned case.
Further, the transmission start key SW2 must be operated every time when a remote-control data signal is transmitted to a host apparatus, and such operation is troublesome when transmission of a number of remote-control data signals is repeated independently.
It is therefore a seventh object of the invention to provide a bar-code remote-control device in which if the power key is cut off during bar-code detection, a preventing means prevents interruption of power supply from the power source so as to continue the bar-code detection, and upon completion of the bar-code detection, an automatic transmitting means causes the transmission processing section to transmit a remote-control data signal.